


LEGO Love

by zombified419



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-23
Updated: 2014-09-23
Packaged: 2018-02-18 13:51:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2350691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombified419/pseuds/zombified419
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Tony enlists Loki's aid in tormenting his teammates with their LEGO mini figure counterparts. Hilarity ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	LEGO Love

* * *

"Honey I'm home!"

Loki flicked his eyes to the sound of the elevator door closing. His mortal was carrying something loud and heavy, gauging from the soft grunts he made, as he threw his burden onto the counter.

"I _know_ you heard me." Loki rolled his eyes and continued where he had left off in his book. Suddenly he had his lap full of genius, roughly snatching his book from his hands.

" _No_ ," Loki snapped. Tony raised an eyebrow at Loki's extended hand. " _Back_."

"Uh, hang on and I'll get back to you," Tony smirked, pushing himself off of Loki's lap. The god growled as he followed Tony to the kitchen.

"At least let me save my _spot_ ," Loki started, reaching for the book. Tony looked down and opened it.

"You're on page 237," he said, snapping it shut. Loki's stomach and jaw dropped.

"This better be damn good, _Stark_ ," he growled. Tony smirked, pushing the book against the far side of the counter.

"Oh it is," he said with a smirk. He moved to the two large bags on the counter and ripped one open. "Did you ever play with blocks or something on Asgard?"

"Something similar, _yes_ ," Loki said darkly. Tony smacked his lips and rolled his eyes.

"Don't be so _defensive_. Have I ever steered you wrong?"

" _Yes_ ," Loki said immediately. "There was a month ago you poured vegetable oil on the training room floor and blamed me when Barton flew into a window."

"But that was _hilarious_!" Tony said, covering his mouth to hide his chuckles.

"Also last week you added hair dye to Rogers' shampoo and turned his hair green," Loki said curtly. "Also blaming _me_."

"That was one of the _best_ ," Tony grinned, wiping his eyes from his chuckles.

"Also, two _days_ ago, Romanov - "

"Okay, I see your point!" Tony laughed. He placed a hand on Loki's wrist. The god stopped, eyeing his boyfriend warily. "But I have something we _both_ can do."

Loki leaned further on the counter, shifting his gaze between the new bag and Tony's waggling eyebrows. "You have my attention."

"Awesome! So, I was at the mall getting that thing for the kitchen - "

"Which I see you don't _have_."

"They were sold out, _okay_? I had it ordered. Anyway, I happened by a toy store and slipped in," he said, pulling out a bright red box. "Did you know they made LEGOs of all of us?!"

Loki started at the large box, rattling around as Tony stood them up. There was a model for the Tower, the helicraft, and even one for their sparring room. "... _seriously_?"

" _Awesome_ , right?!" Tony grinned. He threw the bags away and then ripped open the first box, looking up at Loki. The god was uninterested to say the least, slowly reaching for his book. "Hey, hold up!"

"Your _point_ , Anthony?" He asked, tone exasperated. Tony frowned, patting one of the bags of coloured bricks.

"We can fuck with everyone. I'll build them, and then you charge them with magic or something. Turn them into a - "

"Construct," Loki said, eyebrows raising. He pulled up a bar stool. "I am listening."

Tony grinned, pulling out the mini figures of each of the Avengers. "Well, we'll start with Birdbrain..."

* * *

Clint sighed, slinging his towel around his trim waist. Sparring with that damn robot Tony had made drained him more than usual today. He retired to the showers, checking for oil on the tiles. Last time he fell square on his ass, towel flying one way as his body went the other, much to the hearty laughter from Thor. Satisfied, the archer walked to the showers.

Clint threw his towel around the nearby rung, pulling the white curtain behind him. The showers were communal, but each shower head was a solitary cubical. That was tolerable to Clint, who very much savored his privacy. As he turned the water on, he heard a low clicking noise.

The archer paused, shutting the water off. He looked from side to side, knowing he was alone in the cubical. But was he alone in the _showers_?

Slowly, the curtain pulled back. Clint stuck his face in the gap, looking from left to right. There was no one. He narrowed his eyes but closed the curtain back. When he turned to the shower head again, something small and purple caught his eye.

There, on the bench in his little shower cubical, stood a proud LEGO mini figure. The archer leaned in closer, recognizing the features. The small figure wore purple glasses and carried a very impressive bow. A wide smile spread across his face.

"Is that a LEGO... _me_?" He whispered. The figure seemed to understand him; when Clint blinked, he swore the figure turned his frowning face towards him. "Hey, did you _just_ \- "

Oh, it _moved_ , that's for _sure_. The figure ducked Clint's hand and dove behind his bar of soap, nocking three arrows against his tiny bow.

"Hey man, I'm friendly," Clint said, holding his hands up. The figure smirked - _really_? - and let his arrows go.

" _Goddammit, in my fucking eye!_ "

* * *

Steve jerked his head. Had he just heard a cry from Clint? The eggs he was cooking crackled, pulling the soldier's attention. If his hearing was correct, Steve was confident that the archer could handle himself.

He hummed lightly, running over a few of the songs he heard from Tony's lab. If anything, this time's music was definitely better than his own. The captain pulled down two plates, spooning off the eggs, as he heard the toaster ding. After placing the pan in the sink and pulling out some butter, Steve jogged to the toaster. The toast was warm and ready as Steve slathered a liberal amount of butter on the pieces of bread, dropping them onto the plates. He scooped a plate in each hand, complete now with bacon and forks, as he moved into the dining room.

"Doctor," Steve called. Bruce looked around his newspaper, smiling softly. "It's ready."

"Thank you, Steve," the doctor smiled, taking the offered plate. "I don't know how I would eat regularly without you."

"Breakfast is the key to beginning a good day," Steve answered, almost on autopilot. Bruce chuckled and shook his head, sipping his coffee. "How was your night?"

The pair spoke about random topics, Steve always feeling at ease in Bruce's presence. Once the topics turned to news and their plates were nearly empty, Steve heard a small crash. He stood suddenly, placing down his napkin. "What was that?"

"Good question," Bruce muttered. As Steve took a step into the kitchen, a small red and blue disc flew by his face.

" _What the - ?!_ " Steve breathed, sitting back down suddenly. They both looked towards the direction of the kitchen, eyebrows raised.

"Oh _no_ ," Bruce chuckled, covering his mouth. Steve was still as confused as ever.

Suddenly a large green mass barreled from the kitchen, carrying a blurry blue bundle. The blue _whatever_ flipped over the green thing's head, using the leverage to land on the kitchen table. It stood proudly, light shining off of its blue helmet. It held its hand up, and the blue and red disc flew back.

"Is _that_ ," Steve began, leaning forward.

"That's a LEGO Captain America," Bruce chuckled. Steve blinked.

"So _that's_ a - "

In answer, the green thing pulled itself up from scaling the side of the table. Once on top, it stood nearly double the size of Captain America and roared.

"A LEGO Hulk," Steve finished. He sat, slack jawed, as the two mini figures battled it out. The mini Captain hid behind the real Captain's glass of orange juice. The mini Hulk knocked over the container of toothpicks and began hurling them. Steve ducked his head, which did nothing but fuel Bruce's laughter.

Mini Captain bounced off of Steve's fork, landing right on mini Hulk's shoulders. The green figure waved his hands frantically, but the mini Captain knocked him just right in the back of the head. It's eyes blinked, mouth a perfect 'O', and began to fall back. Mini Cap jumped off, hands proudly on his hips, as the Hulk fell with a soft thud.

Bruce and Steve just stared at each other. Suddenly the Hulk shifted and turned back into mini Bruce. The figure sat up, holding its head. He looked at Steve and real Bruce watching and looked down, suddenly modest. That's when the figure noticed he had no pants on. It squeaked, flailing about until it found Steve's napkins and burrowed under them.

Bruce was slapping the table he was laughing so hard.

* * *

Natasha pulled her earbuds out, feeling as if someone was either shrieking or laughing (both, Bruce would later say). She shrugged, pushing her earbuds back in. She picked up her sketchbook and started again.

Until a small ball of paper whistled by her nose. Natasha blinked, confused, as she looked in the direction it came from. Her jaw dropped.

"Are you... _me_?" She whispered, her sketching forgotten. The little figure waved a sassy hand, the other coyly planted on its hip. Natasha just stared. The figure looked identical to her Black Widow gear, causing her to quirk a smile. She sat up and reached out.

The figure smacked her hand, surprising the assassin. It blew her a kiss and jumped from her side table, taking off across her room. It paused and signaled Natasha to follow. She did.

The figure led her down her hall and right up to the elevator. Natasha paused. "Up or down?"

It pointed up, so Natasha pressed the button. They waited patiently until the door dinged. The figure climbed onto Natasha's foot, clutching the side of her lounge pants. She quirked an eyebrow but stepped in. "Where now?"

The figure tugged until Natasha picked it up. It began pointing to a button. "The training room?" Natasha asked. It nodded very emphatically, so she pressed the button. The little plastic figure bounced happily on her palm. Once they reached the floor, it hopped down and took off.

" _H-hey_!" Natasha called. The figure pressed on, rounding the corner to the showers. Natasha narrowed her eyes but followed. Once she was inside, she could hear moaning. Suddenly on alert, Natasha turned the corner carefully only to see -

" _Clint?_ " She asked. The archer looked up, one hand over his eye, and a towel thrown loosely on his waist. A small mini figure of Hawkeye held the larger one captive with his tiny arrows nocked and ready. Mini Black Widow jogged up to her Hawkeye and stood by his side.

"Hey, 'Tasha," he said with a sigh, defeated. "What's up?"

"I could ask you the same," she said carefully, stepping fully into the room. The mini Hawkeye spun wildly on her, aiming his little arrows threateningly. Mini Black Widow shook her head, placing her hand on his shoulder. He frowned but lowered his bow, turning back to real Clint.

"I'm under house arrest or something," he grumbled. "Every time I try to leave, it shoots an arrow at my _eye._ "

Natasha snorted, fighting back a chuckle. She walked over to where he sat with one hand on his face, his expression grim. "Let me see."

He looked over at her and sighed, pulling his hand down. His eye was red and puffy, but nothing too serious. She turned his jaw up towards her, going for a closer look. " _Hey_ ," Clint said, jerking his head. "Look at _them_."

Natasha looked over. The mini figures were mimicking their position, the mini Hawkeye sitting on the ground with mini Black Widow leaning over him.

"I think they're making _fun_ of us," Clint grumbled. Natasha shook her head.

"No, it's something else," she whispered. The mini Black Widow looked over at her and winked before leaning over the mini Hawkeye. It pressed their little faces together, and Natasha smiled. "Aww, she's trying to make him feel better."

" _Seriously?_ " Clint scoffed. "No way in _hell_ that would really _happen_."

Natasha eyed him carefully; Clint realized too late what he said. "What do you mean by that?"

"Uh, _honestly_?" When she nodded, he sighed. "I'm not that lucky."

Clint would remember that moment forever - his first kiss with Natasha happened in the Avengers' training showers, taking the lead from a few animated LEGO mini figures.

* * *

"I know _not_ what to _do_!" Thor whined. He was on the roof of the Tower, wallowing in his own self pity. He had had an argument with Jane, and the outcome was her kicking him out. No idea where else to go, he came to the Tower hoping to speak with his brother. The prince walked through the Tower, very emphatically calling for his brother. With Loki no where to be found, he drug himself back to the roof and dangled his legs from the edge.

"She shall _never_ forgive me..." He sighed, resting his face in his palm.

"Forgive you for what?" Thor spun, suddenly on his feet. He saw no one around and heard no one come to the roof.

"Show yourself!"

"I am here!" The voice called again. Thor spun, Mjolnir suddenly in his hand.

"I see no soul!" Thor thundered. A small speck flew up to his face.

"Because I am _here_." Thor blinked - floating in front of him was a small... _him_? It wore his armour and cape and carried a very tiny hammer. He felt a smile come to his face.

"And you are?"

"Your _conscience_ ," the figure answered. His voice sounded like Thor's but higher pitched. "So talk to me."

Thor smirked and settled himself back to his seat. The mini Thor sat on his shoulder as Thor recounted his tale. The figure nodded occasionally, hand on his chin thoughtfully.

"And your suggestion?" Thor finished, looking over. The mini figure nodded, floating a few inches before him.

"Apologize," he answered. Thor blinked.

"Is that _all_?"

"That is the best route," the figure said sagely. "She will forgive you for destroying her garden if you apologize and perhaps help rebuild it."

Thor frowned, kicking his heel against the Tower. "But that is _boring_ \- "

"Would you rather plant a shrub or lose her forever? It is your choice," the figure said, hands up. Thor chuckled.

"You speak as my brother would," he answered, holding his hand out. The figure landed and smirked.

"Then that can attest to the sincerity of my words," the figure answered. "Go on, then. Surely in the time you have been gone she has calmed."

Thor nodded, standing up. He placed the mini Thor onto the railing nearest and poked his front. "I thank you, as always, for your wisdom, _brother_."

"Hey, I'm _not_ \- "

"See you soon," Thor grinned, taking off. The mini Thor growled and kicked to his left. A muffled cry could be heard a few floors down.

* * *

"So _Thor_ found out, but other than that we did awesome!" Tony groaned, rubbing his leg from where Loki had kicked him.

Loki frowned, rolling his eyes. "This was hardly a _prank_."

"Oh _please_ , you can't tell me for a second you didn't enjoy shooting Birdbrain in the eye!"

"That _was_ enjoyable," Loki muttered, propping his feet up on the coffee table. He and Tony had been watching the events unfold from Tony's penthouse, JARVIS streaming everything live on a large monitor in the living room.

"Brucey's was the best, though," Tony called from the kitchen. He had strewn out all the little bricks and was building the model of the Tower during their pranks. "Watching that little figure dive for cover made my day, man."

Loki nodded with a chuckle. "Well shall have to do this again sometime."

"Yeah, we will - _ah!_ I'm _done_! Get in here, Lokes. I gotta show this off," Tony called, his voice triumphant. Loki would deny it if asked, but he always found himself indulging the billionaire's antics. He rose from the couch, scratching the back of his head, and walked into the kitchen.

" _Wow_ ," he breathed. During their pranks, Loki had stayed seated on the couch while Tony milled about the kitchen. Apparently, the genius had finished all three of his models in less than three hours. "These are _amazing_."

"Yeah? Thanks!" Tony grinned, looking over his handiwork. "These were fun as hell to put together, too."

"It looks like it," Loki said, walking around the sets. The Tower was missing the side of the wall, allowing Loki to look in. The details were amazing, right down to their individual floors that he was sure Tony added to.

"We can do one together next time, if you want to," Tony said, placing his hands on Loki's shoulders. The god smiled and turned.

"I would like that," he whispered, kissing Tony gently. The genius smiled into the kiss, running his hands through the prince's hair.

"Oh _hey_!" He said suddenly, pulling back. "Did you see the top of the Tower yet?"

Loki frowned, turning back. "No, I - " he paused, jaw going slack.

A little Tony Stark mini figure, dressed in a white shirt exposing his sticker arc reactor, was kneeling before a Loki mini figure, complete with helmet and staff and cape. The smirk was identical to the real thing, Loki decided, but what the figure held was the distracting part. He turned back to the real Tony, his eyes wide. "Is this a _prank_?"

"No prank, Loki," Tony whispered, reaching around his boyfriend to pluck the item from the little LEGO figure. "But I'll have you know, finding a _you_ mini figure is hard as hell. You're ridiculously _popular_."

" _Anthony_ \- " Loki said, tone warning. Tony smirked and took one of Loki's hands gently.

"Loki Laufeyson," Tony began, kneeling to mimic the LEGO mini figures on top of the model Tower. Loki's heart froze. "Will you stay by me, building LEGO sets and pranking my teammates forever?"

When Loki stared, silent, Tony continued. "You're my partner in everything, you've made me a better man. Words can't express how much I love you - "

"Anthony," Loki said, placing a soft hand on his chin. "What page was I on in my novel?"

The genius blinked, his smile dipping slightly. "Uh, 237. What does that - ?"

Loki smiled softly, leaning over to kiss Tony on his forehead. " _Everything_."

Tony stood up, suddenly confused. He tilted his head to the side, tone disbelieving, as he began again. "I don't understand, so I'll ask again - _will you marry me?_ "

" _I will_ ," Loki whispered, smiling softly. Tony grinned broadly, slipping the small ornately carved band onto Loki's left ring finger. Loki's smile grew to match Tony's until they were both grinning like idiots.

"How about we go to dinner to celebrate?" Tony offered, kissing Loki again and again. He really couldn't get enough of Loki. The god chuckled, kissing back each time.

"All right," Loki breathed, his smile stretching somehow farther. Tony ran his fingers through Loki's hair and turned him, swatting him on the ass.

"Go get changed! Wear that shirt I like," Tony said. Loki smirked back at him.

"Only if you wear the amethyst one," he called, turning the corner into their room.

"Yup!" Tony answered. He slipped his still trembling hands into his pockets, looking over at his LEGO display. He fished out the matching silver band to Loki's and slipped it over his own wedding finger.

" _Anthony!_ " Tony turned his head towards his fiancé's voice.

" _Coming!_ " He yelled. Tony took one last look over his LEGO Avengers world and smirked at the little figures. "Good job, guys. I'll save you for the wedding cake."

Later at dinner, Tony wore the purple shirt his fiancé had requested and Loki did the same. They were nearly on the dessert course when Loki quirked an eyebrow.

"Are you feeling well?" He asked, new wedding band catching the light perfectly as he tapped the stem of his wine glass.

"Oh _yeah_ ," Tony answered. "Why?"

"Because you have not stopped _grinning_ this entire time," Loki teased. Tony grabbed his hand suddenly, causing the god to smile softly.

"Yeah, babe," the billionaire said, his million watt smile growing impossibly brighter. "Everything is _awesome_."

* * *


End file.
